


Charcoal

by empresscomplex



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: F/M, Hot Springs & Onsen, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:34:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24296665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/empresscomplex/pseuds/empresscomplex
Summary: You go on vacation to Hoenn with your boyfriend.
Relationships: Kabu (Pokemon)/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 52





	Charcoal

**Author's Note:**

> As I was editing this I changed a few things so anyone should feel comfortable reading this, regardless of gender. I decided to tag the reader as being female since it's meant to be a continuation of my other Kabu piece, Blaze. (But you don't need to have read it.)
> 
> Please enjoy!

Although your boyfriend had told you countless stories about the region where he had grown up, and his descriptions had been detailed, Hoenn was far better than how you had imagined it. Not even the pictures from the travel brochures could do it justice. Everything about the region was vibrant. While you never say that Galar wasn’t beautiful, Hoenn seemed more alive. The water was dyed a deep blue almost like sapphires, and the greenery was lush and thick, and within those trees and shrubs were countless Pokémon. You couldn’t tell whether the rustling of grass was because Pokémon were running through it or whether it was just the wind. But it was no single thing that made you fall in love with the region, it was all the little things together. Hoenn was the perfect place for a much-deserved vacation, something Kabu had earned at least twice over, though that wasn’t to say that you hadn’t earned a vacation as well.

As a Gym Leader Kabu didn’t get many vacations, and even when he did he didn’t really take them. He would continue to train just as hard as he did when he had matches scheduled. He had told himself that he couldn’t afford to take any time off, at the risk of his position as Gym Leader, but in hindsight that was nothing more than an excuse. Kabu didn’t particularly enjoy his vacations. He liked training with his Pokémon, and he liked having more time to do that, but he didn’t like the rest of his days during vacation. He would read or watch matches on TV to fill the time off, but he didn’t like how empty his days felt. He knew it wasn’t any different from the days when he didn’t have a match scheduled, but he couldn’t shake the feeling.

Since the two of you had started dating Kabu’s attitude on his vacations had changed, even if only a little. While he still didn’t like the thought of taking a vacation, once he was on vacation he could enjoy himself. Aside from continuing to train together, the two of you would go out to a museum or to a restaurant, but it wasn’t about what the two of you were doing, just that the two of you were together. With you, his vacation days no longer felt empty.

Though Kabu returned to Hoenn every couple of years he kept his trips short, only meeting up with his old friends and spending a little time looking for new Pokémon for his team. But now instead of keeping his vacation short, only spending a couple of days in the region, he took advantage of all the time he had off. The two of you had set off for Hoenn without having a strict itinerary like he was used to, more just a general idea of what you wanted to do and hotel reservations in several cities and towns across the region. He and you could do things at your leisure.

That meant that there was plenty of time that could be spared to look for Pokémon, even though you were supposed to be relaxing. Most of the Pokémon that you encountered were new to you, including a Swablu that you caught after realizing that it would evolve into a Dragon-type, the type of Pokémon that you were best at raising. Though you were saving a spot on your team for a certain other Pokémon, the Swablu was a good fifth member of your team. Already quite strong, you knew that it wouldn’t be long until she evolved into an Altaria.

But while you could add only one more Pokémon to your team, you already knew what that last Pokémon would be. Even though they weren’t native to Galar, you had always wanted to add a Salamence to your team. Although you had never seen the Pokémon in person, you had seen enough online. The way that they moved in battle was mesmerizing. They hardly looked like they were exerting themselves at all.

When Kabu had asked you what had piqued your interest in visiting Meteor Falls though you had said that you wanted to see the falls for their beauty, all it had taken was a glance from him for you to admit that you wanted to see if you might be able to find a Bagon. As strong as they were you had no hope of catching a Salamence, but you might be able to catch a Bagon. And maybe that would be for the best anyway. You could bond with it while you helped it to evolve.

Once you arrived at Meteor Falls while you insisted that you wanted nothing more than to keep an eye out for a Bagon, not wanting to make a big deal out of it, Kabu refused to leave until the two of you found one. You reminded him twice that the two of you were only supposed to be passing through Meteor Falls on your way to Fallarbor Town but didn’t bother reminding him for a third time. Kabu had gotten instantly invested in your search. 

Regardless of whether or not you found the Pokémon that you were searching for, the two of you enjoyed yourself far more than you would have in Fallarbor Town. Although it was a quaint town there wasn’t much to see. It wasn’t much more than a stopover. The town’s inn had looked nice enough online, but more importantly it was cheap. Some of your accommodations in the larger towns and cities had ended up being rather expensive and so the two of you had decided to save costs by staying in smaller towns the other days.

You had planned on arriving in Fallarbor in the late afternoon but it wasn’t until long after dusk that the two of you arrived at the inn, Bagon in tow. You couldn’t contain your excitement. Although it was best to let a Pokémon out of its Pokéball so it would get used to you, you would admit that wasn’t the only reason why you let Bagon out. Part of you just wanted to see your new team member. It was too soon to introduce him to the rest of your team, and there wasn’t enough room in the town to let out all your Pokémon safely anyway, so after spending an hour or so with Bagon you returned him to his Pokémon before turning in for the night.

In contrast to how eventful that day had been, the day that followed was supposed to be quiet. The two of you had left plenty of free time for yourselves in case you came across something you wanted to do. But even though you had spent yesterday searching for Bagon, the day was still mostly free. You had the entire day to get to Lavaridge Town, where you would be spending the night.

After discussing it a bit over breakfast, Kabu and you decided to start towards the town. Neither of you had anything particular in mind for today. Tomorrow you would be heading to Mossdeep City, and while Kabu would be meeting up with an old friend of his, you were looking forward to the Space Center. It would be a busy day, giving you even more of a reason to give yourselves some time to relax today.

With Lavaridge too far away to consider walking to, at least in a single day, you were left with only one option: flying. Although Kabu had warned you that Hoenn didn’t have an efficient transport system like the trains or air taxis that Galar had, it was odd to experience for yourself. Everyone was expected to have their own flying Pokémon if they wanted to travel the region, which neither Kabu or you had had. Kabu had used to own a Talonflame, but he had parted with it several years ago and so whenever he visited Hoenn he would borrow a Pokémon from a friend. But not this time. Instead of relying on a borrowed Pokémon, you had decided to teach your own Pokémon to fly, or rather fly with passengers. Flygon could already fly effortlessly, dodging most moves with ease, but Flygon had never flown with someone riding her. Not wanting her first attempt to be in Hoenn, you had spent the few weeks leading up to your vacation practicing with her. And although at times it felt strange to be practicing something for a vacation, in the end all the effort paid off. 

Flying from Fallarbor to Lavaridge didn’t take more than a few minutes with Flygon going as fast as she was but it was a great few minutes. You had flown with Kabu a handful of times in the Wild Area to get Flygon used to him, but up in the open sky of Hoenn it felt indescribably different. Maybe it was how tightly Kabu was holding onto your waist, or just how everything you saw below you was new and exciting, but you loved every second that you spent flying.

Although Kabu had wanted to talk to you while you were up in the air, he had no choice to wait until you had landed. The air rushing past had been too loud to speak or even yell over. And so instead of telling you where to guide Flygon towards he had only been able to point but along with what you retained from the maps you had studied it was enough to get you to your destination.

It wasn’t until Flygon had landed and she had gotten the Poffins that you had promised her that Kabu got the opportunity to say what he had wanted to.

“That’s Mt. Chimney,” he told you, pointing behind you. Your hand still resting on Flygon’s side, you turned around, following his hand. Before you had even stepped down off of Flygon, you had noticed there was a difference in the air. It was heavier than it had been in Fallarbor, though it lacked the distinct salt that the air closer to the shores carried. Looking up, and then up a little to see the very top, you realized that it was thanks to that volcano. You had seen it from a distance in several towns and cities across the region, and even from above as you had approached Lavaridge, but none of that did it justice. Standing near the base of the mountain, Mt. Chimney was nearly all that you could see.

“Is it active?” you said, barely managing to get the words out. Your hand parted with Flygon to gesture towards the mountain as if Kabu wouldn’t know what you were referring to. Seeing you look at the mountain with such trepidation, Kabu couldn’t help but give a laugh.

“There’s nothing to worry about,” he assured you. “It’s dormant.” Even though you could see lava if you were to look down into the mountain, and though it would occasionally give off smoke or soot, it hadn’t erupted in thousands of years and wasn’t likely to for another thousand. Although the town at the very base of the mountain looked as if it might be in a precarious spot, it was perfectly safe.

Honestly, you hadn’t been scared of the possibility that it might be active, you had mostly been caught off guard by the sheer size of it. You let out the breath you had been holding in a sign before reaching for your Pokéball. Realizing what you were doing, Flygon gave a growl but it was nothing more than a complaint, and she returned to her Pokéball without any further argument. Even though you were on vacation, your Pokémon hadn’t been getting as much time to play as they were accustomed to. You would be sure to take them to the Wild Area when you returned to Galar, but they would have to tolerate being in their Pokéballs a little longer.

To avoid any accidents, and especially because Flygon had only been flying for a few weeks at the most, you had landed just outside the town limits. You could see the town in the distance; it wasn’t more than a couple minutes away. The sooner that you started, the sooner you would get there, even though there was nothing to do when you got there except relax and see the town.

It was Kabu who took the first step, though he waited and checked that you were following before he continued on. It took a few steps for the two of you to fall in line with each other, but once you were walking side by side, you felt something brush against your hand. “Something” wasn’t quite right; you knew that it was Kabu. No matter how many times it had been, he still did it like this. Whether he was asking permission in a sense or maybe just warning you, each and every time Kabu held your hand he started it like this. But of course you didn’t mind. You squeezed his hand back when it squeezed yours.

The two of you had come a long way since you had first started dating. Back then, both of you had been hesitant to do anything, and even an action as small as holding each other’s hand wasn’t simple. You would have to think about what you were doing. You were glad you had left those times behind you. Whenever either of you reached out for the other it was completely natural, like your hand belonged there.

It wasn’t just because the two of you weren’t in Galar either. Because of how much of a public figure he was Kabu had tried to avoid making your relationship public, although he hadn’t hidden it. The two of you would go out together but you would save any affection until you were alone, be it back at your apartment or just out in the Wild Area together. But just like how holding hands was no longer something that either of you had to put any thought into, neither of you had any problem showing how you felt in public anymore.

Even though the air was warm and sheltered by the mountain there was hardly even the slightest breeze, you didn’t pull your hand away. Despite the heat, the warmth of your boyfriend’s hand was tolerable. Unlike you, Kabu wasn’t bothered by the temperature, although it was at the expense of his tolerance for colder weather. Whether he had to travel to the north of Galar for work, or winter come around again, although he would never voice any of his complaints. 

While the two of you had planned your vacation together, with better knowledge of the region, Kabu had been the one to book your accommodations. A rather small but developed town, you knew that Lavaridge had both a Pokémon Center and a Gym, but you only made it as far as the former. With all your Pokémon in perfect health, there was no need to visit now. Passing it by, you made your way through the town, heading towards the inn.

As you walked, you took the opportunity to survey the town even though you would have the rest of the day to explore it. Although there were a few slow-paced towns like this in Galar, there was no town quite like this. It had a distinct atmosphere to it, almost like time had stopped moving when you crossed the town limits. Although there weren’t many people the few people that you saw were just quietly going about their day. Most of the people you saw, the citizens of the town, were elderly, but there were a handful of other couples like Kabu and you. If it had been later in the year the schools would have been closed, and the streets would have been less empty, although not nearly as busy as Slateport City would become.

Raising his free hand, Kabu waved to an older woman who gave a nod and a kind smile as the two of you passed by. Even though today wasn’t a holiday, just a regular day, she was wearing a perfectly pressed kimono. The fabric was a warm red that matched the roof tiles of the centuries-old houses and embroidered with golden patterned that matched that heated sand. Lavaridge was that sort of town. 

“Did you grow up here?” you asked, as you continued walking. Even though Lavaridge was a smaller town, Kabu seemed to know his way around quite well. Kabu had told about growing up in Hoenn, and how he challenged the Gyms of the region before moving to Galar, but he had never mentioned where in Hoenn he had grown up before starting that. It was the sort of thing that you ought to have known by now and you were a bit ashamed to not know.

“Because I’m a Fire-type trainer?” he replied, turning just enough to meet your eyes. Seeing him smiling, you pouted. Although his familiarity with the town had been what had spurred the thought, it would be a lie to say that his affinity for Fire-types hadn’t played a part in your assumption.

“No, I grew up in Sootopolis,” he told you. On the side of the region, the city was far from where you were now, but when the two of you travelled to Mossdeep tomorrow, you wouldn’t be very far from it. Actually, it was set to be the last stop on your vacation, after a couple short stops following Mossdeep.

“But I trained here for many years,” he finished. Almost in perfect timing with his words, he stopped walking. The two of you had arrived at the inn where you would be staying the night. One of the few two-story buildings it stood out, although if not for a small sign you wouldn’t have known it was an inn at all. It looked more like a manor that had been passed down through generations.

The atmosphere of the inn matched its exterior. No sooner had you stepped in than the man working the check-in greeted you with a clap of his hands and a grin. Although none of the inns or hotels you had stayed at had been bad, you were instantly taken by the charm of this inn. It was more like you had arrived home than at another inn.

And the room was just as welcoming. Although it was small, it wasn’t so small that Kabu and you were tripping over each other. All the furniture was arranged precisely to make the most of what little space there was, and it worked. The room was perfectly cozy. In addition to all that, there was a wide window. While a window in of itself might not have been impressive, because of the side of the building you were on, you could see the entirety of Mt. Chimney. Peering up at the mountain, you wondered if Kabu had paid extra for a room with a view but didn’t say anything. Even when Kabu came up behind you, setting his hands on your waist, you stayed silent, only leaning against him. There was nothing that needed to be said. 

The two of you stayed like that for a couple of minutes, just taking in the view and enjoying each other’s company. You felt Kabu press a kiss against the back of your head, and felt his hands pull you just a bit closer, but he went no further than that. It wasn’t even midday yet. The only reason the two of you had stopped by the inn had been to drop off your things. You were travelling as light as possible but even then it would be easier to explore the town without having to worry about a backpack.

And so, while Kabu didn’t want to let go of you, he slid his hands down your sides until they couldn’t help but part with you. There was plenty of the day left, but only so much time that the town would be open. Unlike the bigger towns and cities, almost everything in Lavaridge would close at sundown.

Although leaving your room at the inn was difficult, once you were back out on the street all thought of it left your mind. In fact you wouldn’t even think about your room again until the two of you were returning to it later tonight.

While Lavaridge was a small town, there was no lack of things to do. After a quick lunch at a restaurant that Kabu had enjoyed years ago, the two of you worked your way through a couple of the local shops. Among the souvenirs and novelties, you found what you had been looking forward to since you had started planning your vacation. You had to know whether the famous Lavaridge cookies were good as they were made out to be.

Buying one for both of you, you decided to save then until you reached the summit of Mt. Chimney. The lift up the mountain was a relatively short trip and although the car was rather small, you had no one else to share it with. Even still, neither of you spoke much during the ride. Kabu wrapped an arm around your shoulders, something he might not have had the opportunity to do if there had been other people in the car, but aside from murmuring about the view not much was said until you reached the summit.

Viewed from above, the town you had just been in was impossibly small, almost like a diorama. You could hardly even make out the people milling the streets, even though you knew that they were there. However, more impressive than how the mountain changed the town was the horizon. You hadn’t imagined that you would be able to see the ocean from here, even though it was nothing more than a thin blue line stretched wide underneath the pale sky.

Unwrapping the cookies, you passed one to Kabu. While he bit into it almost immediately, you hesitated. Having heard so much about them, you were almost afraid to actually try the cookie. The town, the mountain, and just the day itself. Everything seemed too perfect.

But instead of being the exception, the cookie only joined that list. Crisp, but still soft inside, it melted in your mouth. Although you didn’t expect to taste spice, you found it was a pleasant surprise. Turning away from the horizon, you turned towards Kabu and saw that his cookie was already gone.

“They still taste the same,” he admitted with a laugh. Though you tried to shake your head, you couldn’t help from breaking out into a laugh. You would have to buy more before you left for Mossdeep.

Thanks to the meandering and shopping earlier, by the time you had returned to the base of the mountain, the sun was dangerously close to the horizon. There was probably only an hour or two before it would fall below it. Fortunately, Kabu and you had seen everything that had would close when that happened. The restaurants stayed open for a couple hours later than everything else as did the town’s main attraction, its hot springs. 

Making your way back to the inn after dinner, you passed the stall where you had bought the town’s specialty. With the sun having set it had long since closed for the night, but you wouldn’t leave tomorrow without having bought some to take home with you. Made with only natural ingredients, the cookies were fine to feed to Pokémon too. Maybe you would buy extra for your team members, having been so well-behaved the entire trip. Actually, both of your teams needed a long day out in the Wild Area and some treats for how long they had spent cooped up in their Pokéballs.

When you arrived at your room, although it was just as appealing and cozy as it had been earlier, you found no temptation to stay. The hot springs were far more appealing. No bed and blankets could possibly be more appealing than the natural warmth of the springs. The two of you got changed without any disruption, only throwing glances at each other. If one of you had teasingly called the other out for peeking, you would have blamed it on the size of the room. There was nowhere to look except for at the other.

Once the two of you were changed, you wasted no time. Although the hot springs didn’t close until much, much later than you planned on staying, you were excited. Kabu had told you about the hot springs and how they were always the perfect temperature, just the view from the summit of Mt. Chimney it was the sort of thing that a description couldn’t do justice. It was a short walk only in distance. Even though the two of you were walking faster than usual, each step seemed to be getting you nowhere.

Finally, after a walk that felt like it had gone on forever, you arrived at the Pokémon Center that you had passed by a couple times earlier in the day. An essential service, it was always open, although it wasn’t that late in the night yet. Walking in through the automatic doors, you saw that there was a handful of people. The nurse behind the counter gave a wave before returning to whatever she was doing on her computer. The Center’s services weren’t why you had come. The town’s hot springs could only be accessed through the Pokémon Center. Although it might have seemed strange, it was what allowed the springs throughout the day.

It was a slow evening. The trainers that had needed help had gotten it already, and they were sat at the tables spread throughout the Center. Some of the trainers had their Pokémon out, while others were sitting there with nothing other than their backpack.

Even though you hadn’t seen it during the brief time you had spent in the town, you knew that Lavaridge had a Gym. Passing by the trainers and seeing their Pokémon, you wondered how many of them were here to challenge it. You had no concept of where Lavaridge lied on the route to challenging the Champion, whether it was one of the first Gyms or was closer to the end of the journey. Looking at the Pokémon didn’t help either. It was a mix of everything from completely unevolved to fully evolved.

You shook your head as if it would shake the thoughts from your mind. Neither Kabu nor you were supposed to be thinking about work right now. Although Hoenn’s League wasn’t related to Galar’s in any aspect, it still felt enough like work for you to want to avoid it. There was to be none of that tonight. Tonight Kabu and you were just a regular couple.

While you had been walking ahead of Kabu, when you reached the curtain that led out to the springs, he stretched out an arm and parted it for you. You gave him a quiet thanks as you stepped outside. Except the slightest breeze there was no difference in the air, at least not until you got closer to the springs. Walking down the boarded path, although the water was hidden from sight by rocks and fencing, you could tell that you were growing closer, the air growing heavier and heavier with steam.

When you reached the end of the path, you were met with a few options. There were baths segregated by gender, but there were general baths as well as other baths meant for Pokémon. If you had been alone, it would have taken you a moment to realize where you were headed, but you weren’t alone. Kabu gestured towards one of the baths and that was that. 

After rounding the corner the hot springs you had been waiting so patiently for were revealed to you. With nothing between the water and you the steam was at its thickest, almost like a fog. Even still, through it you could see the water. Despite the distinct red hue of the town’s soil the water was light blue, and clouded by the underground heat. Nothing had ever looked more inviting.

Unwrapping yourself from your towel you folded before setting it down at the edge of the springs. While you knew that there were bathes where there was no need to have anything underneath your towel, this wasn’t one of those. Although you didn’t care what Kabu saw, you didn’t particularly relish the thought of others seeing you like that, even if the water would hide most of you.

You offered a smile to the only other people in the springs, an older couple sat at the other end of the bath. Greeting them didn’t seem appropriate, but neither did ignoring their presence. An acknowledgment was the best you could do.

Testing the water just like you would a bath, you dipped just the tip of your toes into the water. It was hot, but not scalding. Although if it had been your own bath you might have waited a few minutes or added some cooler water to it, you had no such choice here. You slipped more of your foot into the water, and once it had reached your ankle the rest of you followed without any hesitation. It was no different than slipping into cold water. It was perfectly fine once you were in it; getting into the water was the problem.

Lagging behind you but only slightly, Kabu joined you in the water. Unlike you, he didn’t show even the slightest reluctance to get into the water. You wouldn’t have minded his tolerance for heat, but you didn’t want it if it was paired with his aversion to the cold.

“I’ve missed this,” Kabu muttered, sinking into the water. Sitting down the water reached no higher than your chest, and yet while Kabu was taller than you he had sunk low enough that it was lapping at his shoulders. “There’s nothing like this in Galar.”

Seeing him so content like that you felt obligated to do the same, and you lowered yourself further into the water. While there was a ledge under the water, probably worn into the stone by generations of people sitting right where you were, the springs were sloped. Although the bath itself wasn’t large, and thus you couldn’t imagine that it was very deep, the further from the edge you got, the deeper it became. While Kabu had moved forward, you were fine as you were. You didn’t want to risk sliding too deep. 

Although there was no aroma or perfume of a bath, taking in a breath you found that the air was just as nice. There was an earthy scent to it, probably from whatever gave the ground its red. But as soon as that thought came to mind, it left. You didn’t really care what the air smelled like, or about whatever you thought you could hear in the distance. All that mattered was how you felt. The overwhelming warmth of the springs overshadowed your other senses, leaving only it for you to think about.

You didn’t know how long you spent like that, just sitting there, but it didn’t matter. You had nowhere else to be. You only knew that it hadn’t been too long because the tips of your fingers hadn’t been changed by the water. You probably would have stayed like that for longer if not for how the water had moved. Looking up you saw that the couple on the other end of the pool were leaving.

Turning towards Kabu, you found that it was more difficult to do than you had expected. Although at first you thought that your muscles had forgotten how to move, after a moment you realized that Kabu had wrapped his arm around you. With a breath of a laugh, you turned away. While you had missed him setting it there, you were glad he had. It was where it should be.

If not for the fact that you had seen that you had seen that his eyes were open and how his fingers would reposition on your arm you would have thought that Kabu was asleep, but he had just spaced out like you had. You wouldn’t have blamed him for falling asleep though. Even though you were on vacation, each day had been a full day with plenty of things to do. You were glad that you had had this day to recuperate a little.

“(name),” you heard, so quietly that it was difficult to make out. If it hadn’t been your name, you might not have caught it at all. Turning towards Kabu, you saw that he looked almost surprised, like he hadn’t meant for you to have heard him speak. After waiting for a moment, you turned away and let yourself lean into him again. He hadn’t meant to catch your attention; it wasn’t that sort of conversation.

Tilting your head just a little, you could see above the walls that lined the hot springs. Each shoot of dried bamboo slightly different, they made a wavering border for the night sky. Although the moon wasn’t a classically beautiful shape, neither full nor a crescent but something in between, and there were only a handful of stars lighting the sky it was a breathtaking sight. 

Listening more intently now, you could hear the things you hadn't heard earlier. You could hear the cries and calls of bird Pokémon somewhere nearby, maybe a Taillow or Pidgey. You could hear the quiet movement of the water, and muffled laughter from one of the other baths. As much noise as there was, none of it bothered you. It added to the moment even. You weren’t in a bath or a spa, but rather a natural hot spring.

But despite how closely you were listening for what Kabu would say next, there was no need. When he spoke, he spoke loud enough for you to hear without straining.

“I love you very much,” he murmured. Held against him, you could feel his chest move as he spoke. Even though he was speaking quietly, his voice had a rumble to it. “More than you know.”

“Mhmm, I think I know,” you replied. Although Kabu showed his love more than he expressed it in words and you didn’t mind, you always appreciated hearing it. 

“I love you too,” you told him. While it pained you to do it, you slipped out of his hold. It was a necessary evil. You wanted to see him, and you wanted him to see you when you spoke. Words were just words, you wanted Kabu to know that you meant what you were saying. “I love you more than you know.”

You had thought that Kabu didn’t mind the hot water of the springs and yet as you spoke you couldn’t help but notice that his face was flushed red. Leaning in towards him, it was your turn to reach out for him. Reaching out of the water, you set your hand on his jaw and drew him towards you. There was no second-guessing of any kind as his lips met yours. It should have stopped with that, but no one else around you felt no reason to stop. You couldn’t help yourself. Your hand pulled Kabu closer until it seemed like there was no choice but to deepen the kiss.

Even though you had indulged yourself it didn’t feel right pulling away from Kabu, but it didn’t feel right to continue either. The two of you were alone, but you weren’t in private. It was a small but crucial difference. And though you didn’t want to wait, it could wait. All you had to do was get back to the inn.

Standing wasn’t as difficult as you expected it to be. Thanks to the steam, the night air was cool but not cold. Just as you were about to step out of the spring water, you were caught by the wrist. His fingers didn’t wrap around, and rather were just barely touching you. Having frozen as you were, you lowered yourself back down into the water.

“Let’s just wait a minute,” Kabu told you. You didn’t say anything in reply, but you didn’t need to. You understood, or at least thought you did. Another few minutes wouldn’t do any harm, except maybe prune your fingers a bit more.

Sitting next to Kabu, you let yourself relax again. Although he didn’t raise his hand and set it back around you, he didn’t need to. You were fine enjoying things as they were. It wasn’t the view from the summit that had been the highlight of your day, nor was it the hot springs you were soaking in right now, or even the Lavaridge cookie you had been so excited to try. The highlight of your day was that you had someone to share that all with. And you couldn’t be happier that that person was Kabu.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize that I haven't been writing much, I've been reading Berserk lmao
> 
> I added a suggestion box to my profile as well, feel free to check it out. It's set up to be be anonymous (or at least it should be.)


End file.
